


Second Best

by the_rando_fando



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Coming Out, M/M, Second Best, lots of issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 03:36:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7151486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_rando_fando/pseuds/the_rando_fando
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dex is finally sick of being second best, and Holster is the one that feels his wrath.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Second Best

**Author's Note:**

> I was given this prompt on Tumblr, if you have any other rare pairs drop by and put them in my Ask Box! @the-rando-fando http://the-rando-fando.tumblr.com/

“You want me to sleep with you…?” Dex repeated for the third time in disbelief.

“Don’t make it weird, bro,” Holster said with a waive of his hand. “Me and Rans do it all the time. Trust me, you’ll sleep like a baby tonight!”

“F-forget it, Holster!” Dex yelled, his ears slowly matching his hair. He swiftly turned on his heels and walked into the kitchen.

“Come ooooooon!” Holster whined as he followed the younger defenseman to the kitchen table. Dex was attempting to ignore him by focusing on his physics homework, but Holster was not to be ignored so easily. Dex was surprisingly good at ignoring people, though, and was undeterred when Holster poked at his head and chanted “Dex. Dex. Dex. Dex,” for three minutes straight. Holster needed to step up his game.

Taking a few steps closer, Holster deftly looped his arms around Dex’s waist, slid his hands up Dex’s chest, and pressed his left cheek into the younger man’s right cheek. Holster was really enjoying the bright red shade Dex’s ears were turning.

“C'mon man, help a bro out! I can’t sleep in the attic by myself and Rans is outta town til the weekend. He took his sheets with him to get them washed, otherwise I’d get someone else to stay with me and you’re the best cuddler in the Haus right now.”

Holster could see Dex’s reflection in his computer monitor and was thoroughly enjoying the deep red blush coloring the redhead’s face when his expression suddenly became one of realization.

“Wait a second…” Dex said slowly. “So the only reason you want me to sleep with you…is because you’re afraid of being in the attic alone?”

“I’m not scared. I just don’t like to sleep alone,” Holster stated matter-of-factly.

Dex’s face had turned from bright red to paper white in the matter of seconds as he jerked away from his teammate and stood in front of him. He looked furious.

“Are you fucking kidding me?”

Holster assumed it was a rhetorical question, and stood waiting for the younger man to speak, but after several minutes of uncomfortable silence he managed to say “Yes?” Dex blinked at him.

“I can’t believe this. I can’t believe I thought- I mean this just fucking figures.” Tears were slowly welling in the corner of Dex’s eyes as he laughed without humor. He turned and began pacing in front of Holster.

“Why the hell would I think anything else, right? But of course, the only reason you want me is because I’m second best. A backup plan. The lesser of two evils. Nobody’s first choice. And why would I be? I’ve been second-best my whole fucking life. I’m a second string defenseman behind you and Ransom, Nursey only hangs out with me when there’s nobody else, Chowder does when Farmer’s busy. Shit, even my mom’s always put my brother before me. Why the hell should this be any different??”

Dex’s voice had risen to a shout by now, and his face was flushed once again. He stopped, looked over at Holster (who looked completely dumbfounded) and laughed coldly again. “And to think I thought you really wanted me. To think of how long I’ve wanted -”

He cut himself off with a gasp and slapped his hand over his mouth. The last sentence had snapped Holster out of his stupor, but by the time he had regained his voice Dex was already slamming the door to Chowder’s room.

Had he seriously just admitted that he liked Hoster? Well, almost. But it was enough. So what now?

Nothing was going to be accomplished by Holster standing around the kitchen, so he gathered his thoughts, took a deep breath, and walked up to Chowder’s room. Chris was at class, just like most of the team, and Holster silently thanked God they had privacy for all of this. He knocked on the door.

“Dex?”

No response.

“I know you’re in there, man.”

“…”

“…Will, please.”

The lock on the door clicked and Holster opened the door. Dex was sitting on Chowder’s bed, hugging a stuffed shark and hiding his face from his teammate. Hoster rubbed the back of his neck, trying to figure out what to say.

“Will… Look, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean for it to sound like you were only my backup option. That’s not what it was. Like at all. Kinda the opposite, actually.”

This caused Dex to raise his head, and Holster saw his face was wet and his eyes were bloodshot. It made a knot instantly form in his stomach. Without thinking he strode over to the bed, sat down and wrapped Dex up in his large arms. The younger boy stiffened at first but then melted into the hug. He felt extremely small and extremely safe, he wished this could last forever. After a few moments of silence, Dex finally spoke.

“I’m sorry, Adam. I shouldn’t have snapped like that. It’s just… Ugh, it’s been a really long wee. I’ve just recently come to terms that I’m…the way I am, with Bitty’s help, and I haven’t really been handling it well, I guess. And the more I thought about it and accepted it, the more I started really noticing guys. Well, a specific guy… You. And I know you’re straight, and I’m sorry to do this now and we can pretend that this whole thing never happened. I was just upset that I couldn’t be with you the way I wanted and I just sort of snapped. But I value our friendship a hell of a lot more than this, and I really don’t wanna make things weird when we play together now. I’m so sorry, I should have just kept my mouth shut.”

Dex took a deep breath, his entire speech had come out as one big long sentence and he’d forgotten to breathe. He kept his face buried in Holsters chest for a few more seconds - wanting to enjoy a feeling he may never feel again and not wanting to see Holster’s reaction - until he couldn’t take the suspense anymore. Finally he pulled back to look up at the blonde.

But it wasn’t Holster’s eyes that met him, it was his lips crashing against his own, causing him to gasp into the kiss. It was a soft, wet kiss that made Dex’s head spin and his heart race, and once Holster pulled back Dex had to grab his arms to make sure he wouldn’t float away. He stared at the blonde, confused and speechless, as Holster smiled down at him and chuckled.

“Yeah, spoiler alert: I’m gay too. And I’ve kind of been into you since you came on your first tour here. Not gonna lie, I’m super glad you’re not straight - I’ve been trying for weeks to get more and more alone time with you, hoping something might happen. Dumb idea, right? But that’s why I really wanted you to sleep in my room tonight. Rans, uh, kinda knew about my plan and purposely left this weekend so I could make a move.”

At this Holster blushed, and Dex’s face was slowly growing red as well. Feeling lighter than air and happier than he had in years, Dex lunged forward and gave Holster a rough and somewhat sloppy kiss. Holster happily reciprocated, but just as he was sliding his hands up under Dex’s shirt they were interrupted by a loud yelp from the hallway. The two boys jerked their heads to see who it was, only to find a very embarrassed Chowder stammering out an apology and covering his eyes. This made the defensemen laugh, and they agreed that they should probably finish making out in the attic.


End file.
